Problem: The sequence $\{a_n\}$ satisfies $a_1 = 1$ and $5^{a_{n + 1} - a_n} - 1 = \frac {1}{n + \frac {2}{3}}$ for $n \geq 1$. Find the least integer $k$ greater than $1$ for which $a_k$ is an integer.
Explanation: We rewrite the given equation as \[5^{a_{n+1} - a_n} = 1 + \frac{1}{n +\frac{2}{3}} = \frac{3n+5}{3n+2}.\]Then, we observe a telescoping product: \[\begin{aligned} 5^{a_n - a_1} &= 5^{a_2 - a_1} \cdot 5^{a_3-a_2} \cdots 5^{a_n - a_{n-1}} \\ &= \frac{8}{5} \cdot \frac{11}{8} \cdots \frac{3n+2}{3n-1} \\ &= \frac{3n+2}{5}. \end{aligned}\]Since $a_1 = 1$, we have \[5^{a_n} = 3n+2\]for all $n \ge 1$. Thus, $a_k$ is an integer if and only if $3k+2$ is a power of $5$. The next power of $5$ which is of the form $3k+2$ is $5^3 = 125$, which is $3(41) + 2$. Thus $k = \boxed{41}$.